Turmoil
by thats absurd.I LOVE IT
Summary: About Kyokos demons, and their fight for dominance, with the angels. The title sounds foreboding, but it isn't THAT bad ...I think. Oh, and it's a one-shot


Turmoil

Disclaimer- My name is not Yoshiki Nakamura, I am not Japanese, I don't draw or write manga, and I don't have awesome enough ideas (no matter what Pockyfest says .) to think up of a manga like Skip Beat. So, am I Yoshiki Nakamura and do I own Skip Beat!? You guess genius. [Hint for all the stupid people- starts with "N" and ends with "O". Got it yet? Nope, I didn't think so.]

I dedicate this chapter to…myself MWAHAHAHA…without myself, this one-shot would OBVIOUSLY not have been written, so I thank myself for my awesomeness (I'm SO modest, aren't I?) Ah, and more importantly also dedicated to Pockyfest and Forforever, who were annoying little pesky flies in my ear, nagging me to write a fan fiction and pissing me off. HAHA, I'm going to return the favour next! (EDIT- Also to my cousin…who I just realised had a fan fiction account…whoops ~_^)

Yay! My first ficcy! I've decided to make this a one-shot because I know that if I make it any longer than 1 chapter, I probably will never finish it…*sigh* Oh, and I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm opinionated- wait, scratch that, I AM biased when it comes to Kyoko's angels and demons (sorry angels, but the dark side is just so much more interesting!)…ehe, also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. "Too many sorrys?" do I hear you say? Well then, without further ado, I give thee Turmoil!

Lonely~Pasta~Lonely~Pasta~Lonely~Pasta~Lonely~Pasta…emo

Kyoko hopped, skipped and jumped down the corridor, ecstatic that she was actually allowed into the recording studio. Following the instructions that the guard gave her, she proceeded towards the over sized dressing room. Blatantly ignoring the sign that said "Sho Fuwa, DO NOT ENTER", the young fan girl silently stole past the door, wanting to give her "prince" a surprise. Hearing the muffled voices of her beloved and his manager, she felt her heart beat quicken, her cheeks redden. Prancing across the room she grinned, not knowing that her whole world would crash in a matter of moments.

Approaching the rock star, Kyoko heard snippets of the conversation between him and his manager, Shoko. "Seems…brought Kyoko…and to do your household chores right?" "Click, click", a box deep inside Kyoko was being opened, padlocks being unlocked with the key of hatred. "…never became upset…if not…NEVER choose her to come with me!" "Beep, Beep ACESS GRANTED." Another level of protection was removed, and excited murmurs of the boxes occupants could at long last be heard. "…send her back…Kyoto." "Firewall disarmed." The muffled murmurs became clearer. "…Shoko san is my type…" "Infra-red lasers, removed" Sho was getting unbelievably close to opening the Pandora's Box within Kyokos soul. "Kyoko…plain, boring, local…makeup-less, unattractive girl." That did it, Sho had finally done the impossible, him being a genius and all (note the sarcasm) "Bzzt, Bzzt, SYSTEM OVERLOAD." The lid to the box opened, and an overwhelmingly large swarm of demons zoomed out, glad to be finally free of the boxes tight restraints.

At the exit door of her soul, Kyoko's demons were confronted by a small army of angels, armed and ready for attack. "Get out of the way, puny good-dooers! We have finally escaped, and we are not going to waste our new-found freedom on pathetic underlings like you", the biggest demon and apparently self-proclaimed leader demanded. All the other Kyoko-demons nodded in agreement, looking with disgust at the company of angels. "Nay, it is thee who shalt kneel before our mighty wrath!" shouted the king of the angels, a proud, large-winged saint seated on a chain-mail horse with a delicate crown placed firmly on its head. "Uhh……what's with the old language dude?" slurred a psychedelic demon with its fingers permanently stuck in the peace sign. "Yeah, well…medieval dramas are really addictive you know?" "…U-huh, sure, whatever you say…weirdo" muttered the large, outspoken demon. "At least we don't wear freakazoid clothing. No wonder Hime-sama was crazy enough to trust Sho-baka and be his slave! With you crazy people influencing her I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped off a cliff to retrieve something for that idiot!" "Well, there was that time at the yama…WAIT! What did you say?! How dare you, you uncouth littl-ARRGH!" The leader of the angels was interrupted by the head of the demons tackling him (it?). Suddenly the verbal combat between the two armies ended, being replaced by fighting of the physical kind.

Princess~Sparkles~Princess~Sparkles~Princess~Sparkles

Kyoko felt a short, sharp pain behind her left eye. Rubbing her temples she thought, "Argh, I'm going to have a massive headache after this. But, I guess it can't be avoided, what needs to happen will happen I guess." She pushed the aching throbs, signifying the beginning of a migraine, to the furthest depths of her mind, deciding to ignore it until she was finished with her little "chat" with Sho. The determined girl then lifted the Wos Burger take away box and took aim, focusing on her targets forehead.

Mutant~Jellyfish~Mutant~Squid~Mutant~Jellyfish~Mutant~Squid…Bob

Meanwhile, in the depths of Kyokos subconscious, the war between the two races still raged. Devils and angels were scattered all over the place, trying to rip off each others wings, punch out each others lights, and basically just kill each other. One foolish and narcissist angel opened the door to the exit of Kyokos soul, trying to escape before any serious damage was done to his "Beautiful face". Once the demons saw the door open, they abandoned all thoughts of murdering their rival race, and rushed in a big mob through the opening, angels on their tails.

When the demons had split up, each one flying in an opposite direction, one of the angels ran into an alcove near Kyokos ribs, and appeared again with a cart filled with mini-bazookas. After distributing them amongst themselves, the angels spread out, ready to fire a lethal blow at any demon they saw.

The first shot fired was by the angel king, aimed at a rabid, foamed-mouth demon. The leader assumed that the crazed demon had ventured into Ojou-samas stomach, and had accidentally consumed some of its juices and chemicals. "Pah, what an idiot", the arrogant angel thought out loud; "I can't let a group of unintelligible, clueless, ignorant morons take over the right to Hime-Sama's thoughts!" And so he continued, with renewed vigour, past the unconscious, rabid demon, determined to protect his charges, and his most respected Kyoko.

Although some of the rockets did hit their targets, many were not as lucky. These unsuccessful missiles waywardly ricocheted off random organs in their way, jolting almost every part of Kyokos body repeatedly. The war raged on though, and neither army noticed their most cherished leaders' organs start to swell, bruising where the bazooka rockets had hit them. When they did notice, it was too late. The angels had rounded up, and surrounded all the demons, and had chased them into Kyokos mouth. Just as the troop of angels were marching up to Kyokos throat, eager to finally pounce on their prey and take them out for good, their Ojou-Samas throat closed, constricting those who were walking up the tunnel, and effectively cutting off those who had yet to walk up the shaft.

On the other side of Kyokos throat, the demons were rejoicing. They thought they were done for when they hit a dead-end in their owners' mouth, but their delight returned to them when their beloved Hime-Sama came to the rescue. Their merriment though, was ended when they felt a queer rumbling all around them. It felt as if their world was falling to pieces, or as if something was about to explode. Then, an unprecedented wide hole opened up in front of them, and they were engulfed in an effulgent light, unlike any that they had seen before. The blinded demons were wondering if they should venture out into the radiance when they heard muffled war cries emitting from the opened chasm behind them. Not waiting for the source of the voices, the demons fled into the light, without a single glance back.

Hippie~Dance~Hippie~Dance~Hippie~Dance~Hippie~Dance

As her former source of joy stared at her with cold, dispassionate eyes, Kyoko sunk into depression. She had tried to deny what her childhood friend had said, but with one look at the glare he had given her, Kyokos inner turmoil ended. There was now no doubt that her past 16 years had been a lie, all based on a single belief that someone had finally accepted her, liked, or even loved her the way that she had always wanted to be felt about. She felt a stinging sensation in the back of her throat, and it instinctively closed, choking the already bewildered girl. Her sore and over-worked legs gave way, and she was forced to lean upon a table for support, trying to regain her composure. She miserably failed, and as all traces of sanity left her, she felt the pressure on her throat release, allowing her to release her pent up emotions, in the form of a......evil, nerve-racking, shiver inducing laugh (Since I haven't told you before, let me just remind you that Kyoko is NOT a normal human being)

Muhahaha~Flukulaka~Flukulaka~Muhahaha~Flukulaka~Flukulaka

The sight that awaited the grudge demons eyes stunned them. They were finally able to see Ojou-Sama, and oh, what a beauty she was! With long, black, dishevelled hair, proud stance, a heavy aura of foreboding, amber eyes glinting maliciously, and an evil grin on her face, the demons knew that the girl in front of them was their mistress, the one that they would happily serve for the rest of their lives. As they swarmed around her, ready to point their hate at the blond haired man, they finally felt the presence of the angels, who were also staring, dumbfounded at Kyoko-sama. The demons approached the unsuspecting angels, desires to act out revenge for their fallen family filling them. But before they could do anything to their speechless enemies, a giant hand appeared and grabbed the mob of angels. Squealing in protest, the angels were flung across the room, into Shotaros cheek, with amazing force. Fuelled by their Ojou-Samas hatred, the demons once again surrounded their mistress, and gave off an evil aura so strong that it could be seen as a piercing light from outer-space.

Alice~B'day~Alice~B'day~Alice~B'day~Alice~B'day~Alice~B'day

1 hour later, Kyoko was sitting in a hairdressing shop, admiring her new self. After being dragged out of the recording studio by the security guards who had welcomed her in just 10 minutes earlier, Kyoko had decided to act upon her revenge, and defeat Shotaro in show business. But before she started her new life, she needed to remove all traces of her old one. This included her old, messy hairstyle, and second hand, tattered clothes. Now, with a new outfit, and short, orange hair, Kyoko finally looked like the teenager she had always longed to be.

"Your total bill comes up to 24,000 yen." Kyoko hesitated. "24,000 yen? But that's WAY too much! I won't be able to pay the ren-" The 16 year old stopped in mid-sentence. "Remember Hime-Sama, remember! You don't need to work for that stupid apartment anymore; you are finally free from that bastard! That no-good, arrogant idiot betrayed you; he doesn't deserve you!" The demons continued to whisper malicious thoughts into her ear, coaxing her into taking out her purse. Once the money was paid, there was no turning back. Looking forward, Kyoko and her demons were ready for whatever life had in store for them. The question was, was life ready for the new Kyoko?

Finally~Finished~Finally~Finished~Finally~Finished~Finally~Finished!

Japanese Vocab (haha, I can study for my Japanese test while writing fan fiction! Isn't multi-tasking just wonderful?)

~San- A polite way to adress a person, male or female. Said after a persons name

~Hime-Sama- princess, basically same as Ojou-sama

~Baka- idiot, stupid, something along the lines of being a complete doosh

~Yama- mountain

~Wos Burger- Actually meant to be Mos Burger (something like McDonalds in Japan) but because of copyright issues Yoshiki Nakamura made it Wos Burger (it sounds better as Wos though doesn't it? Mos sounds like there's some sort of fungi growing on your food!)

~Ojou-Sama- Young lady, miss, or a polite way to address an unmarried female.

~24,000 yen- Approximately $250 U.S dollars (or $364 Aussie ones ^^)

Yay, done! Not sure if I will do any more though, I can't really write all that well. (And I have the attention span of a goldfish) I'm also not so sure about which genre to put this in…it's definitely not romance (probably the opposite though), and I'm not sure if I can classify this as humour (I certainly didn't find it funny, but then again I wrote it…) so I'm guessing that it shall go into general. Ah, and about the line breaks- you won't understand them unless you are one of my friends, or my cousin…ehehe!

Anyways, thanks for reading my first fan fiction, and please review, even if it's just to say that I suck at writing. ^^


End file.
